Living the High Life
by Halle
Summary: When one small English country girl snatches the role of 15-year-old Lily Evans she doesn't realise how much of a whirlwind she'll make...


Living the High Life

AN: This is one of those fabulous dreams that you hope will never end and…if only dreams like this could come true but lets face it we're all doomed to normal boring lives with melancholy jobs and a house that always needs tidying because unlike Cameron Diaz we don't all have personal maids. I don't own any of the characters Hp or otherwise in this story and I do apologise if my characterisations of certain people are totally screwed up and if you are any participating cast member of Harry Potter then please feel free to comment on anything. But like hell are any of the cast members going to read it so I think I'm safe. If I do get any of their personalities wrong then I apologise beforehand.

I own Rob and Andrew Harwood, the rest of the FICTIOUS cast but no one else not even the plot seeing as it is every teenage girls dream to become famous someway or another.

Synopsis: Being an actress in the fifth Harry Potter film was everything Louise had ever dreamt of since reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban for the first time in the summer of '98 but now she starts to learn that being famous can ruin something much more important and it doesn't help when every July you're photograph is splashed on the cover of SFX…

Prologue

_Everything happens for a reason and that was it right there._

_It happened and I could barely believe it, this had to be some stupid wind up led by Rob or Alex, and they'd even got my own mum on in this little joke. I know she's lying, but would my own mother lie to me? I turned slowly to face her and looked her straight in the eye._

_'You're telling me,' I said very slowly, moving against the hallway wall towards her 'I got the part, me?'_

_'Who else' my mother answered not being able to contain her delight and the grin on her face spread from ear to ear._

_I felt numb, really numb as if I'd suddenly lost the ability of my arms and legs and the ability to speak seemed like a lost ancient language to me as I tried to continue grilling my mum on this obvious wind up._

_'You're not kidding?'_

_'No I'm not,' my mum said firmly smiling 'you are going to be in Harry Potter and the Order of the __Phoenix__,'_

_I was shocked_

'Lou!'

Louise Hall awoke to the sound of a stone rapping against her bedroom window at around 7 o'clock in the morning and wanted to strangle the person doing it as she forced herself out of bed groggily over to the window. Fumbling clumsily with the clasp of her lead embedded window she squinted in the morning light that was slowly peeking over the horizon.

Alex Quentin was stood in the front garden of Willow Cottage already dressed in what Louise would often referred to as 'farmers clothing' and was smiling at Louise from ear to ear.

'Alex!' Louise hissed angrily, now awake and busily rubbing sleep out of her eyes 'what are you doing here! It's 7 o'clock in the bloody morning!'

'I thought congratulations was in order for Miss Lily Evans,'

CHAPTER 1: Spreading the News

Louise looked positively murderous over breakfast that morning as she watched Alex munch his way through stack upon stack of Mrs Hall's delicious pancakes, Alex grinned happily as Mrs Hall continued to pile blueberry pancakes onto his plate.

'I need to visit the pen shop today Lou, that pen you got me for Christmas it ran out again,' Alex said taking a swig of milk 'it runs out really quick,'

'Run after it then,' Louise snapped, her arms folded, Alex seemed to realise what was wrong with his best friend and slowly lowered his knife and fork.

'I'm sorry I woke you up this morning Lou,' he said kindly 'it's just how often does this happen, eh?'

'Not too often,' Mrs Hall answered for her daughter, her rosy complexion burning on her cheeks as se poured out Mr Hall's tea and then continued to bustle around the country back kitchen throwing two rashers of bacon into the frying pan.

'It was the fact you woke me up before 8 o'clock, Al,' Louise explained, her eyes closing for a second or two before looking back at Alex 'do you really think I slept at all with this excitement building up inside me and having looming prospects of everyone hating me over my head, do you really think I would've been able to sleep at all last night?'

Alex didn't reply and continued munching his way through the small pile of pancakes left on his plate, and then he spoke again

'You don't seem too happy this morning,'

Louise was on the verge of strangling him and if her mother hadn't been there Alex had a feeling he wouldn't be sitting at the table at that moment in time, or living for that matter. After Louise managed to achieve eating two slices of toast begrudgingly as she was too nervous and excited to eat anything because the Casting Director was travelling to the village and he was bringing with him  the boy she was to star opposite as his girlfriend and it was safe to say that her nerves were escalating out of control by the time she and Alex made there way down to the village square. Louise felt very at home in the countryside village of Grasmere, there was no one to bother her about why she wasn't wearing the latest trends, there were no snooty office people or business people who sneered down at you and no horrible teenagers called, or rather what Louise liked to call them, scallies. Louise had once bin to a city with her Aunt Sarah whose taste for life was what could be classed as highly expensive, she often lived the high life and Louise found that three nights in London was enough for anyone who had spent nearly all their life in the country.

'Look Alex,' Louise said sighing as she clambered over the style and onto the country lane that wound itself up to the town square 'I'm just a bit tetchy, being honest with you I don't think I believe this is happening to me- I'm surprised the Leaky Cauldron Staff haven't tracked me down or that Emerson and the guys at Mugglenet aren't floating around my house,'

'You are the craziest Lily Evans I have ever met, you know that,' Alex said 'I mean I thought I'd met the craziest one when I went with you to the casting, Rebecca Jones now she was crazy but you've beat her to the grand prise of Loony of the Year.'

'Thanks Alex,' she said dryly as they wandered down the lane past a small gift shop where Mr Porter was busily trying to put up his canopy as it was the first day of the Summer holidays and Louise knew only to well that Grasmere would shortly full of tourists with their wallets jingling ready to spend money on the finest Grasmere Fudge or Kendal Mint Cake. 'I'm not that crazy am I?' Louise thought to herself, maybe this is all a dream and tomorrow morning I will wake up and be regular old me, boring Louise Hall.

'Pen shop first then?' Louise posed as they wandered past several Japanese tourists 'I mean we want to get to the pub before two other wise it'll be full of tourists,'

'Lou, it's always full of tourists,' Alex reminded her 'it'll never be empty till gone October now-even then we'll get a few bad arse Mancunians up for Christmas! It's the only problem with living in the Lakes. When are you meeting the Casting People then?'

'About half three back at the B & B,' Louise answered monotonously tying her hair back 'I can't believe it you know,' she said for the seventh time since being told about getting the part.

'Louise will you shut up, you are Lily Evans now hurry up I want to get to the pen shop before all the grubby little children get there!' Alex said playfully pushing his friend in the back.

AN: Tell me what you think, I apologise for my bad use of grammar and spelling. If my grammatical errors are pointed out to me I try to take notice but still repeat the offence…I shouldn't but, even though I am British my grammar sucks. Please read and review as it would make me so happy! Not that I'm already happy because I have Martin…sorry I'm rambling again and I really shouldn't do that.

As I said before the people filling the roles of the MARAUDERS are all purely fictitious I swear and Lily and James will not be cast till the earliest of 2005 Summer.

Please Read and Review!!

Halle  


End file.
